


Something Different

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, Multi, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: In order to spice up their sex life, Hermione and Draco try something different, and it involves Harry and a video camera.





	Something Different

"Tell me, Hermione, how is your sex life?" Luna asked.

Hermione had just taken a sip of her drink, but barely managed to avoid spitting it out when she heard Luna's question. Fortunately, Ginny's reaction was more reserved. "Luna, how can you ask that?"

"Hermione seems stressed. Fortunately, sex relaxes us, doesn't it, Ginny?"

Hermione watched her other friend blush furiously. She didn't have to worry about any eavesdroppers. The booth in the wizarding restaurant in Diagon Alley provided enough privacy for their conversation.

"That's not the point, Luna. You can't just ask Hermione about that, especially considering her boyfriend…"

In order to stop a potential argument, Hermione decided to answer Luna's question. "It's fine. Believe me, Draco is more than capable in that department."

"It's not just about ability. Have you and Draco tried new things?"

Hermione found herself blushing. Unfortunately, the answer to that was no. In fact, Draco almost always wanted to be on top, rarely allowing her to be on top. But even with privacy spells, she didn't know how to answer that question without embarrassing herself.

However, Luna seemed to know the truth, like she always did. "May I suggest something?"

She knew Luna would make it even if she said no. "Go ahead."

"Why don't you try making a sex movie, just for the two of you. Ginny and I have done it once and we love it," Luna said, causing Ginny's face to become as red as her hair.

Hermione already saw a problem. "Who does the filming, unless you charm the camera to fly around you?"

Luna smiled. "We don't. That's where Harry comes in."

Hermione definitely didn't see that one coming.

******

Luna's suggestion had merit, but Hermione had two problems with asking Harry to film a sex scene between Hermione and Draco. First, even though he was her best friend, she still felt shy about being naked around him, even after their first time with each other during the Horcrux hunt. Second, and more importantly, she knew Draco would object.

Yet, she also knew they needed something to spice up their sex life. When they had started dating and having sex, it had been fun. She remembered the times when Draco would elicit strong orgasms from her. But lately, those had been rare. She would suggest they do this, but she also knew he would insist on some ground rules.

As Hermione made dinner, she heard Draco call out to her as he arrived home. "Hermione?"

"I'm making dinner," she said. They would take turns making dinner, and it was her to make dinner tonight. When they had started dating, she had refused to allow him to bring his new family house-elf with him. He had complained, but eventually agreed.

Hermione wondered how tired he would be. She knew it was a long day for him at the Ministry, and hoped she had a good lunch. He had told her that Pansy had invited him out to lunch at her house. She wondered how that would go, considering Pansy was married to Ron, and Draco tended to get along worse with him than with Harry.

"That smells delicious, Hermione. Roast, I presume?" he asked after greeting her with a kiss.

She grinned. "I thought I would make your favorite meal tonight," she said. She figured that might make him more receptive to her suggestion. It certainly wouldn't hurt her chances.

Draco smirked. "Let me guess: you want something. Maybe I want something as well," he said as he pulled out a champagne bottle.

He guessed correctly. She always liked drinking champagne with their dinners, but bottles had been expensive lately, even for wizards from pureblood families like his. She wondered what request he would make. Well, she decided to let him talk first, then she would present her own request.

They spent time talking about each other's day. Hermione talked about her lunch with Ginny and Luna, although not about the contents of their conversation. Likewise, she suspected Draco was holding something back as he talked about his lunch with Ron and Pansy. Surprisingly, she got the impression that he had actually been civil to Ron.

Once they had finished their dinner and drinks, Draco guided her to the living room. He eased her into her favorite chair, slipped off her shoes and started massaging her feet. "Hermione, I've been thinking. Our sex life has lacked something lately, and I want to try something different."

Hermione was surprised by his choice of topic, since she had planned to bring that up. But she didn't want to spoil anything, so she listened patiently as she felt his smooth hands caress the bottom of her feet.

When she didn't respond, he continued, "I know I'm still not keen to using Muggle technology, despite your best efforts. But Weasley and Pansy told me there is one thing that can be used for our benefit."

She widened her eyes. He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying, could he? "Go on."

He hesitated, then resumed massaging her feet. "They've started making sex tapes, and Pansy told me how much it has helped them. However…"

"Let me guess: who would do the filming? Magic doesn't always mix well with Muggle devices," Hermione said. She knew Arthur Weasley often discovered this the hard way.

Draco nodded. "So, unless we were to film the other person wanking, we would need a third person to do the filming."

"Like Harry?"

He narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I was going to mention Potter?"

"Because Ginny and Luna suggested the same thing," she sighed.

"Sounds like you're reluctant. Don't tell me you're no longer friends with him," Draco said, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Very funny. No, it's just that it's awkward involving Harry in my sex life," she explained.

"Well, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I want to, but I'm not sure if Harry will want to," Hermione replied.

"Because of me?" Draco narrowed his eyes again.

"Possibly," she teased.

******

Surprisingly, Harry didn't need that a lot of persuasion. Even though Hermione had found her one time fling with Harry awkward, apparently he didn't feel the same way. Either tha, or he was on better terms with Draco than she thought. Maybe her boyfriend's banter was just banter and nothing serious.

A day after they had made their request to Harry, he arrived at their flat with a video camera. Since the flat was in a Muggle neighborhood, it didn't need to be charmed to work. Magical flats, like Hogwarts, tended to cause electrical devices to malfunction. Fortunately, that wouldn't be the case today.

Draco and Hermione undressed, then put on robes before joining Harry in the living room. "Where do you want to start filming us?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "This is your video. We'll start where you want."

"How about the bedroom, then?" Draco suggested.

With that, they led Harry to their bedroom, where they took their robes off. Harry turned on the video camera and started recording as the couple began kissing. Their kissing intensified rapidly, perhaps a little too quickly for Hermione's tastes. It was almost like Draco wanted to put on a rousing show for an audience other than themselves.

Harry must have sensed Hermione's concern. He said, "There's no need to rush. The camera has plenty of power, and this video is for you. Just make love the way you normally make love."

His advice caused Draco to slow down. They soon fell into their routine of soft, sensual kisses, while their hands explored each other's bodies. He laid Hermione gently on the bed before positioning on top of her. Harry moved in closer as Draco entered her.

While their position wasn't any different than before, Hermione felt a surge of excitement. She attributed to the fact they had an audience and they were being filmed. She moaned louder than normal as Draco thrust into her more quickly than usual. The speed and ferocity of his thrusts caused the bed to shift on the bedroom floor.

Hermione sensed Harry focus on her face. She suspected the camera captured the pleasure on her face as her moans encouraged Draco on. She felt herself blushing as she glimpsed the camera focusing on her breasts. "Yes, that's it," she moaned, mostly to Harry than to Draco.

As usual, they soon reached their orgasms, but this time they were more tense. She screamed his name as he filled her with his seed. Harry backed away as Draco withdrew from Hermione. However, he didn't have time to react before she practically flipped him over onto his back. Even though his cock was still coated, she started stroking him, smiling at the look on his face.

"That was…"

"Different," Draco finished.

Hermione laughed. "I was going to say fun, but we'll need to clean ourselves up."

Harry turned off the video camera. "I can wait until you finish with the shower."

Draco smirked. "Potter, I doubt the video is long enough to suit our purposes. Besides, when Hermione and I started dating, we would take long showers together."

She blushed. "Harry doesn't need to know the details."

Her boyfriend laughed. "I think it's too late for that. Why not film us in the bathtub, Potter? Our lovemaking there tends to be slower and more sensual."

"If Hermione wants that, then I'll film it," Harry promised.

The smile on her face told Harry all he needed to know. She was quickly getting over her shyness of sharing her sex life with him. She never knew it could be so fun.

******

Unlike the last film session, Harry was naked this time. Draco told him it was to prevent water from being splashed on his clean robes, but Hermione suspected another reason. She tried not to glare at her boyfriend, not wanting to give Harry any hints about what Draco may be thinking.

While Draco filled up the tub, Harry began recording, even though there wasn't any sex going on. His attention was focused on Hermione's body, filming areas he hadn't had a chance to earlier. The camera lens drifted towards her sex as she began to finger herself. She knew she should be ashamed, allowing herself to turn into such an exhibitionist, but she didn't care.

Once the tub was filled to the brim, Draco got in first. "Normally, we would add bubbles, Potter, but that would defeat the purpose of the taping, wouldn't it?"

Harry grinned. "That it would."

Some water splashed over the side as Draco settled in. Even more water escaped the tub once Hermione joined him. The tub wasn't nearly as big as the Prefect's Bathroom pool, but it was large enough to suit their purposes. She leaned back against Draco and began grinding her body against his.

Harry circled the tub, watching as Draco caressed her breasts with one hand and held her hand with his other. They moved as one, slowly and softly, sending even more water onto the bathroom tile. Harry knelt so he could get a closer look. He listened as Draco whispered naughty things into Hermione's ears.

Eventually, Hermione's movements became quicker and harder. Even more water splashed onto the floor, some of it flying onto Harry. He didn't care. He kept his focus on the couple as their lovemaking became more frantic, more urgent.

Hermione's body stiffened as another orgasm washed over her, causing her to scream Draco's name. Soon, she settled against his body as their movements came to a stop.

"Look at Potter," Draco smirked.

She turned her head and blushed as she saw Harry's erection. If Harry knew, he wasn't letting on, since he was focused on the camera in his hands.

"Maybe you should help relieve his problem," Draco teased. "Potter, give me the camera."

"Draco!" she hissed, but all she got was a smirk in response.

Harry knew what Draco was thinking. While he was initially reluctant, he handed the camera to Draco, showing him how to operate it. In return, he was directed to stand in the tub, after Draco had gotten out. 

Draco told him to remain standing, while gesturing Hermione to face him. She blushed furiously as she knew what her boyfriend had in mind. She looked up and saw her best friend's red face, but neither of them showed any signs of backing out. She looked over and saw Draco beginning to record them.

Not wanting to lose face in front of him, Hermione took Harry's cock into her mouth and began to pleasure him. Harry immediately moaned and started roaming his hands through her bushy brown hair. She didn't know how long he would last, but was determined to make sure he enjoyed it.

But Harry wasn't going to last long. Without any warning, he came, filling her mouth with his seed. He looked down at her apologetically as she reached for a towel to clean herself. "Sorry about that."

"I don't blame you, Potter, for not lasting that long. Hermione can be quite the sexy witch, can't she?" Draco smirked as he lowered the camera.

Hermione shook her head, then stood. "Now, boys, it's my turn."

They turned and stared at her with uncertainty. "What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She grinned. "You've had the pleasure of filming me. It's only fair that I film the two of you."

The End


End file.
